Generic devices for reading out X-ray information stored in a phosphor plate are used, in particular for medical purposes, in the field of computer radiography (CR). Here, X-rays are recorded in so-called storage phosphors, whereby the X-ray radiation passing through an object, for example a patient, is stored as a latent picture in a storage phosphor layer. In order to read out the stored picture, the storage phosphor layer is irradiated with stimulation light, and so stimulated into emitting emission light, the intensity of which is dependent upon the respectively stored picture information. The emission light is collected by an optical detector and converted into electric signals which can be further processed as required and shown on a monitor or on a corresponding display unit, such as a printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,359, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for background information only, describes a device of this genre into which a cassette, with a storage phosphor plate located within it, can be inserted. In order to prevent ambient light from penetrating into the inside of the device, a corresponding closure mechanism is provided in the region of the rear-side of the inserted cassette.
However, with the known closure mechanism, a sufficiently reliable light seal is not guaranteed for all applications. This applies in particular in the case of larger position tolerances of the inserted cassettes and with different cassette formats.